The Red ForestBook 1
by KaedeFire
Summary: "My name is Aki Hayashi." A redhead looked over at her teammates. "My likes are taiyaki. My dislikes are plenty." She looked at Obito. "And my dream is to achieve peace by any means necessary." - Slight/major AU! I own nothing but the plot and my oc! Naruto Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey readers! A new story- this time in Naruto! I'm using my phone, so some words will be misspelled. Hope you guys like it! Also, this book will go fast until Act ll_**

RAki POV

I was in the Hokage office, listening to him ramble. "Listen kid, you have one relative in Konoha. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, do you wish to meet her?" He asked me.

I nod, wishing to meet her soon. "Yes, I do wish to meet her." I smile lightly as to not seem rude.

He laughs. "Anbu, send for Kushina Uzumaki to come to my office." There was a commanding lift to his kind voice, and immediately an anbu nodded. They were the ones to spot me on my way to the village, so they took me here, to the Hokage's office.

I looked around the office, noticing the wide space. It was really open, with his desk by the door. I noticed a figure with long, red hair jump through the window.

"This is your relative Kushina,"He said to me,"And Kushina, this is your relative Aki Hayashi." The Hokage said.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!"Kushina said.

"My name is Hayashi Aki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kushina-san."I bowed.

"No need to be so formal, dattebane! Call me Kushina!" She grinned. I nodded once again.

"Anyway, Aki-chan you can join the academy. We have an acedemy exam next week. I'm sure you'll do well." The Hokage says.

"But she looks five!"Kushina said. I made no comment.

"Kakashi is five, he's in the latest class already. She comes from the Hayashi clan, her chakra control and taijutsu must be at least genin level. She'll be fine." The Hokage smiles kindly.

"I'll do it." I said. "My chakra control from what I've seen so far, may be at least Chunin level. My taijutsu is at best, a Chunin level. Genjustu is, at best, a genin level. Bukijutsu is acedemy level. My ninjutsu is at least Chunin level." I downplayed my skills, except for the bukijutsu.

"Okay. You'll live with Kushina,"He hands Kushina some money,"And her apartment.

I nod, and follow Kushina out of the door. "Are you actually okay with going to the Acedemy?" Kushina says when we leave the Hokage tower.

I nod again, and look at the village. It was so... Friendly. People were staring at us a bit, but smiled at each other. Back in my compound, they didn't do that..

"We have to go shopping, dattebane!" Kushina rambled on and on about sizes, and appropriate clothing. She also mentioned getting me some ninja tools, such as kunai and paper bombs.

We went into a clothing store, and I picked out an outfit.

Kushina had stars in her eyes when I picked out the outfit. "Very, very practical! I'm proud!"She ruffled my short red hair, and I pouted.

We soon left for her apartment after buying multiple of the same outfit. We walked up the road, and arrived in the shinobi district. Kushina turned to the right, and I followed. I attempted to memorize the way.

After walking up the stairs in an apartment building, we came to a door with the number 19 on it.

She unlocked the door, and opened it, revealing a small, tidy living room. There was an open kitchen, with a hallway to the right. I imagine that the hallway contained the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"S-sorry... It's not much.."Kushina scratched her cheek with a thin, pale finger.

I stepped in and slid my shoes off. "It's fine for us." I spoke up, walking down the hallway.

She followed, opening one door. "This is my room, the one next to it is yours. Yours is- was a guest bedroom, but we can furnish it later, dattebane."Kushina smiled.

I nodded, and went to my room. It was simple, no rugs or overly-personal items. Mostly bare. The bed was white while the blankets were grey, and there was a window. It didn't really show much though.

I went in and put my clothes into the closet, and saying thanks to Kushina.

An hour later, it was supper. She was making ramen. "I don't really have much around here. But I do love ramen, dattebane!" She finished the miso ramen.

I sat down and said. "Thank you for the food!"When she sat down after filling out bowls. I snapped my chopsticks, and started to eat, savoring the good taste.

It had been at least a year since I had a homemade meal, so I ate slowly.

"This is great, Kushina-san!"I said, eating carefully.

"Drop the -san! It makes me feel old, dattebane!"Kushina scolded.

I nodded, and finished my food. I waited until she finished hers, then left to my room.

I glanced out the window. The civilians were still out, judging by the distant lights. The stars and the moon barely showed.

I remembered the nights I spent alone, just looking at the stars. It was extremely rare for me to stay at a hotel, as I had no money. I loved the outdoors, but sleeping outside got old quickly.

I sat there for an hour or two, before Kushina knocked at my door. "Aki-chan? Are you still awake?"

I called a small 'yeah', and she stepped in. "Listen, I'm worried about you going to the Acedemy. You barely got here, and I'm not sure you are even genin level. If you actually have the skills you say you have, please spar with Kakashi-kun tommorow, after you are done. Please, dattebane."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll spar with Kakashi-san tomorrow, and I'll make sure to use every skill I have. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Aki-chan, you're to respectful for a five year old! Lighten up!"She whined.

"Okay, kaa-san." I teased. She smiled.

"Also, the Academy starts a little after dawn. Make sure to get there on time!" Kushina left, closing the door.

I turned to the window again, and opened it. I breathed in the fresh air. The feeling of the crisp, cold air was enough to get me relaxed.

I fell asleep in front of the window.

**_Oof hey guys! This is basically the longest chapter I've ever written, almost 1k words. Wow._**

**_This book will go slow/fast paced for awhile, but it evens out soon. My update schedule is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I may also update during the weekends._**

**_I have big plans for this story! (Aka I already have the ending planned out and written) I hope you readers stick till the end._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Ready for chapter two? Yeah? Let's go!_**

\- Aki's POV-

Today was my first day at the Acedemy. The Hokage told me I'd be in the last year, the class with Kakashi in it. I was hoping we wouldn't get off on a bad start, considering I had to spar with him.

But unfortunately, my birthday was two days from now. Yay, six years old soon. Note the sarcasm.

I quickly got dressed and left my room, stepping into the hallway. There was a small note taped onto Kushina's door. I grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Aki, there's breakfast on the table! Also, don't forget to go to the Acedemy or spar with Kakashi-kun later on! I have a short mission, and I'll be back sometime tomorrow!"I smiled.

I walked back into my room to grab the pouch full of kunai and explosive tags. I walked back out and into the kitchen. A bowl full of ramen lay on the table, a sealing tag on it.

I went and inspected the sealing tag, seeing the kanji for hot. I gently pulled the tag off, and then grabbed chopsticks.

After I ate, I brushed my hair and started to leave. I had about half an hour before the Acedemy started, and I lived a little bit away.

I jumped onto a rooftop and added the right amount of chakra to run on the rooftops. I made it to the Acedemy with fifteen minutes to spare, so I walked in and asked the receptionist about the room I was in.

"Name?"She looked at me.

"Aki Hayashi. I'm in the last year." I say, looking to the side to see a kid with grey hair and a mask walk past. He looked at me strangely, then continued to walk.

"That's odd. We don't usually get much late arrivals,"She muttered,"You're in room xx."

"Thank you." I walked to the room I was in, going up a few floors. When I opened the door, I saw the same silver haired kid, but I ignored him.

The teacher was there, pointing to an empty chair. I sat there, a few rows up from the kid.

After awhile, a lot of taller people started to pour in, making me internally pout. But I still sat there with a straight face, even when some kids behind me commented on my hair.

"Her hair looks so weird, like fire... It so strange..."A girl behind me said. I simply ignored her.

Soon after that, the class started. "Okay, kids today we have a new student. Please stand up in your rows and introduce yourselves to her." The sensei said.

I didn't pay attention to the names, but I did when the silver haired kid stood up. "My name is Kakashi Hakate."

I groaned in my mind. This was the kid I was supposed to fight?! He's probably a 'prodigy' like me, but whatever.

I only stood up when the kid next to me ended. "My name is Aki Hayashi. I'm the new kid."I said, squaring my shoulders.

Kakashi practically blanched in surprise. I could see him thinking, this was the girl I'm supposed to spar against?!

I smirked a little bit. But it stopped when I saw someone raise their hand. The sensei nodded at them.

"Um.. Aki, you have red hair, not green hair. How are you a Hayashi?"A girl with black hair spoke up.

"My mother was an Uzumaki."I said, and sat down.

"Was..?"I hear someone question.

I just listen to the sensei drone about chakra paper. I already know my element, but I took it anyway.

I channeled my chakra through the paper, I had Earth as my main one, but I also had a sliver of wind. My earth chakra would mostly over-power the wind, though.

People around me were awed that I knew what to do, but Kakashi wasn't. I really didn't like being the center of attention, so I pointed out Kakashi had done it too. All of the kids turned to his direction. Kakashi shot me a glare.

After the academy was over, I headed to Training Grounds 3, where Kushina said that was where Minato normally trained with Kakashi. I walked over there quickly, wanting to get this spar over with.

When I arrived, who I assumed to be Minato and Kakashi sat there, doing katas. I waved at them.

"Kushina-san wanted me to spar with you, Kakashi-san. I assume you were already told, Minato-san?"I said, going to do my katas too.

"Yes. You guys can spar after you finished your warm-ups."He smiled kindly.

"Hai sensei."Kakashi spoke, finishing.

I had already finished my katas between talks, so now I was doing the excersises that I had done for two years. It looked different than Kakashi's, probably cause my clan has to be more flexible to dodge attacks.

After we both finish, I got a small drink of water and slowly went over to the middle of the field.

"No life-threatening attacks. Don't get chakra exhausted, Kakashi. She has more chakra than you."Minato advised, then left to the tree-line.

We formed the seal of confrontation, then leapt away.

I made sure to concentrate on my surroundings. And sure enough, another him ran towards me. I dodged the high-kick sent my way, then punched the clone in the chest.

He narrowed his eyes, then summoned what looked like a dog. "Pakkun, search for her scent." He told it, then engaged in a taijutsu battle with me.

I dodged a low sweeping kick, then felt a presense on my left side. I turned around sharply, only to not stop him from kicking me down. I backflipped, landing on my feet.

I dodged another kick, this time kicking him in the side. I panted, gently pushing chakra through my leg to make the kick stronger. He shook his head to clear the dizziness, and leapt back in.

I quickly formed handseals and his eyes widened. "Earth Release! Double Suicide Decapitation!"I shouted, and sank into the ground right as he aimed for my head.

I moved to the tree line, appearing behind a tree, seeing Pakkun a few meters away. I waved at him, then made a few handsigns.

I faded into the tree, taking a breather while Pakkun informed Kakashi where I was. He headed my way, and I sprang out of the tree, going for a high kick.

He blocked it, and instead grabbed my foot and tossed me up. I quickly pushed chakra out of a tenkestu point and combined it with some of my wind chakra to push me away from him. I landed on the ground and jumped up.

I breathed in and pushed chakra to my ears, seeing as Kakashi had disappeared. I closed my eyes and... there! To my right, Kakashi was running towards me. I blocked him kick and sent one of my own.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"I yelled, quickly Makin handsigns. I felt the drain on my chakra reserves, it took about half.

Kakashi quickly jumped up and away, and I felt someone press a kunai to my throat. "Spar's over." Kakashi said.

I grinned and shunshined a bit away from him. "Good spar. Haven't had a one that great in years." I said, a bit out of breath.

Minato came out from the tree-line. "Good, good! Aki, work on your reserves, okay? I'll have to tell the Hokage that your chakra control is jonin now,"He ruffled Kakashi's hair,"And Kakashi! Amazing work, you have gotten better in taijutsu!"

Kakashi groaned. His reserves were almost empty, and he looked worse for wear. He glared at me, then walked away.

I just left, walking home. The next morning, I did the exact same thing. I made myself some ramen, then went to the Acedemy.

Later that night, Kushina was back. She had her red hair in a ponytail, and immediately went for a shower.

Over dinner, which was ramen, Kushina asked me when my birthday was. I lied and said, "It was a week before I came here, I think."

Kushina pouted. "Aww. Oh! Wait, we can have a late birthday party when you graduate! I'll invite Minato and Kakashi!"

I nodded, going to my room. "I'd like that very much, Kushina-san."

"Drop the -san!"She yelled as I closed my door. I smiled, going to the window. I was turning six tommorow.

I looked out the window and saw the stars. There was a really bright one, and I whispered,"Is that you, mother, father?"

I fell asleep three hours later.

**_Hey guys! This chapter is over 1k words, almost at 1.5k. I'm proud of myself uwu_****_ Hope you enjoyed the fight scene! I don't usually write fight scenes like that, I don't think I'm very good._****_ Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Aki's POV-

I woke up, and got dressed. I grabbed my ninja pouch and started to brush my hair.

A knock sounded from my door. "It's Kushina!"She opened it, and grinned when she saw me attempting to brush my hair.

"Let me get that for you."She took the brush from me and started to brush my hair lightly.

"So, you have your academy exam today, dattebane! You excited?"She giggled and finished brushing my hair.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna pass."I followed Kushina out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I made something different this morning, to give you luck!"She took out rice, miso soup, and some grilled fish and served them up on four plates.

"Kakashi-kun made the fish, and Minato is coming over for breakfast with Kakashi, dattebane."Kushina said.

I nodded, right as the door was knocked on. "That must be Kakashi and Minato!"

Kushina opened the door and they appeared. "Good morning, Kushina. Is breakfast ready yet?"Minato said.

"Y-yeah, dattebane!"Kushina grinned and invited them in.

Kakashi stepped in, taking off his shoes. Minato did the same, his eyes scanning over the food.

We all sat down, eating. I took a small bite of the fish and my mouth watered. "Kakashi! This is so good!"I said.

He looked away, "It's nothing. Just a little something I picked up."He continued to eat, blushing lightly.

I scarfed my food down, then quickly put my shoes on. Kakashi finished too, and headed out with me.

"Bye Kushina-san! I'll see you later!"I smiled and started for the academy.

It somehow turned into a race between me and Kakashi, both of us leaping on rooftops to see who can get there first.

"I won!" I said, out of breath.

"Yeah yeah."Kakashi grumbles as he jumps down next to me.

We both head into the academy, walking in and sitting down at our respective seats. There were already people there, and I noticed the two that sat above me were looking around.

One of them whispered to me,"Hey are you even gonna become a genin? You arrived here a week ago.."She trailed off.

The other one looked like they agreed. "Yeah. Plus how are you even going to survive in the war, with your red hair? You'd get noticed in seconds!"She got louder.

A person turned my way, heading towards me. "Hey leave her alone! I like her hair, you idiots!"He yelled.

Kakashi basically wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I deadpanned. The guy that stuck up for me suddenly stuck out his hand.

"I'm Riku!"He grins. "Those girls are jerks, I like your red hair!"

I smile slightly, trying to get him to go away. "My name's Aki. You probably already know this."

The sensei opened the door, making Rifu... No, risu? Scramble to his seat. I watched as he started to explain the requirements for passing, and then he started calling names.

"Haru!" A guy that had brown hair, and looked similar to Risu walked out of the room. He didn't come back in.

"Riku!"Risu stood up, wait Riku is his name, and didn't return.

"Akane Neko!"A girl with pink pigtails walked out. She passed by the door a few minutes later, crying.

And it continued. But soon enough, Kakashi was called. Next it would be me. My hands were shaking, and I was very, very nervous.

"Aki Hayashi!"I gulped and walked down to the door. I opened it, and entered the classroom next door.

The sensei stood there, along with another person I didn't recognize. "Okay, you need to do two jutsu, a substitution, and a clone of any type." He said.

I nodded, and formed some handseals. "Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation!" I went underground.

"Hayashi Clan Secret Technique!"I formed handsigns that made me blend in with the wooden floor. This was pretty common, so I didn't worry.

"Earth Style: Shadow Clones!"I made one clone. Half of my reserves gone.

I then made a few handsigns and there was a log in my place, I had traded spots with my clone.

"That's good! Take a headband, you can choose either black or blue!"Sensei said.

I looked over to the blue headbands, being reminded of Kushina. I gently picked one up and tied it around my forehead, lifting up my bangs.

"Come back tomorrow to get your team!"The other person called after me as I closed the door.

I walked out of the building, and spotted Kushina and Minato. They were there, waiting with Kakashi. Kushina's eyes scanned mine, and I could see the joy in her violet eyes.

I smiled at her and walked over. She ran to me and hugged me. It was warm, like my family...

I hesitated for a second, then I hugged her back. I saw Minato smiling at me, and Kakashi sweatdropping.

I let go, and stepped backwards slightly. "Good job, Aki-chan. I'm proud of you both."Minato said.

I smiled again, then started walking back. Kushina, Kakashi, and Minato next to me. I felt like it was family.

The next day, I woke up and got dressed. I went out to the kitchen and saw Kakashi sleeping on the couch. I giggled and poked him.

"What..?"He mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, wake up! I'm getting breakfast before we have to go to the academy for team assignments."I dragged him into the kitchen, where ramen waited.

"Kushina and Minato are on a mission again. They'll be back later today, maybe tomorrow if everything goes well."I said.

He nodded, and started to eat his ramen. I didn't look to see what was under his mask. As I had stated anyway, 'You're my friend no matter how hideous you are behind your mask.'

Yeah, he's going to take it out on me in another spar.

After we ate, we headed to the academy, running on the rooftops. It turned into another race, and I won again.

"I won!"I sang.

Kakashi mumbled something under his breath. "Stupid redhead.."

"What'd you say about my hair?"I yelled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I said, stupid. Redhead."

"Owww Kakashi why are you so mean to me.."I whined childishly.

He said nothing and started walking to our classroom. I ran to catch up. We walked up two flights of stairs, and found our classroom. I opened the door.

It was almost empty. Only a few people were there. I gaped, and I saw Kakashi's eyes widen.

I went over to my seat, ignoring the presence of only one of the girls above me. I sighed in relief as a few more people poured in.

Then our sensei appeared, and gave us our teammates, but not our sensei.

"Team One- Aki Hayashi, Riku, and Haru."

"Team Two- Candy Cane, Person, Person #2"

And so on. I scanned the room and saw Riku sitting next to Haru.

"You guys may meet up with your teammates."The sensei said.

I looked at Kakashi, but he wasn't in his seat. I shrugged and started over to Riku and Haru.

"So, what do you think our team dynamic is like?"I said.

"Well, I am strong in Taijutsu and Genjustu.."Haru spoke up in a soft voice.

"I'm really, really awesome in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu!"Riku grinned widely.

"I'm good at Taijutsu and I have excellent chakra control.. Maybe our sensei is a taijutsu master? It would make sense..."I said.

The other two looked at me and nodded. "So, we're twins. Our parents died in the war, and we're going to avenge them!"Riku slammed his fist into his desk.

"What's your goal?"Haru said, looking away and fidgeting.

"My goal...? I guess it's to become as strong as I can to make it out alive."I said, shrugging. I also had another goal, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Do you think we'll end up on the front lines?"Riku's black eyes shone with stars.

I nodded. "Probably. They can't afford to waste us."

"Hey, are you guys my brats?"A voice spoke up. "My name is Daisuke. Address me as such."

"We're team one! This is gonna be the greatest team, ever!" Riku shouted.

Yeah. I thought. The best team.

**_Hey guys! We end here now. Here's what happens next: Daisuke gives the three a test, focusing on chakra manipulation and taijutsu. Riku, Haru, and Aki pass. Aki turns twelve in the next chapter!!_****_About 1.5k words. Have an amazing sun or star hour!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Just letting you know, Aki is 12 in this chapter!!_**

**_That got your attention? Yes? No? Welp, too bad, you've been given a warning. GORE_**

\- Aki Hayashi's POV-

I dodge the fireball sent my way. The Iwa min growled and jumped towards me. I kicked him in the face, then quickly slit his throat. My eyes widened, and I watched as the light drained out of his eyes.

I fell onto my knees, the blood spilling from his throat. I scrambled backwards as another Iwa nin approached.

Then Haru was on him. He slit his throat, blood splattering the dirt. Haru and I looked towards our sensei, Daisuke, because we didn't want to watch.

Daisuke was struggling a little bit, even being a jonin. It was obvious this guy was way more powerful than Daisuke, even with Riku helping him.

Just then, more Iwa nin ran into the clearing. My eyes widened, and I turned to Haru. "Go get help! Konoha has a station northeast!"I yelled, and watched as Haru ran northeast.

I turned and jumped into the fray, and time became a blur. Slash. Cut. Kick. Dodge.

"NO!"I heard someone scream. I turned my head towards the noise, only to feel sharp hurt sharp it hurts-

I screamed in pain, then turned around and expelled my chakra. It blew all of the Iwa nin away, and I ran towards the scream.

What I saw was horrifying. I stumbled onto my knees, throwing up in another direction.

"Riku."I whispered. "Hold on. Haru's going to get help, you just have to hold on..."I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"It- it's okay. We're the great- greatest team, right,"Riku coughed, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Shh.. save your breath..."I said, watching as his breathing slowed.

His eyes widened suddenly. "Body replacement technique."He said, then in his place was our sensei, Daisuke.

I whipped around in time to see Riku get cut in half. I screamed, and raced for the Iwa nins.

I didn't know what happened. All I felt was rage- and then I was hurt. I turned and kicked someone in the stomach. He flew backwards, then I was on him.

I killed most of them already, but there was one left. The person who was Stronger than Daisuke.

Yet I still faced him, standing over my sensei, who was knocked out. I knew I must've really made an impression, because he chuckled.

"Lookie here. A lil baby-faced genin. What cha' gonna do, hit me?" He fake-pouted. Then he laughed.

I felt my eyes narrow, and I tasted blood in my mouth. "You- you're going to die today!"I screamed, it echoing through the forest.

He laughed, then rushed forwards. He was so fast- I didn't see him. Then I was knocked aside, hitting a tree harshly. I coughed up something red- and it hurt. It felt like my lungs were on fire.

Yet I knew- I still felt that anger. The hunger to protect.

He watched me stand up, "Is the lil genin hurt...?"He grinned. "Maybe I should fix that.."

He rushed towards me, but I was prepared. I made a few handsigns and then I was pulled into the ground. I hid my chakra so we'll I could have been a rock.

I felt his chakra searching, poking, and prodding the forest. I knew where he was, so instantly I focused my chakra, almost all of my reserves that was left, more than enough to severely injure several jonin.

I screamed as I shot out of the ground, and right when he noticed me, I performed a secret technique.

"Hayashi Secret Technique!"I shouted, then expelled my chakra right when I was a few feet away from him.

I felt the drain instantly. It was noticeable, and I staggered. I noticed the man, he got up but he could barely stand.

"Looks like the little genin ain't so weak now."He laughed, and started running towards me with genin-level speed.

I ran a little of my remaining chakra through my legs, and sprinted towards him, holding my tanto in my right hand.

We collided at the same time, but I got the upper hand. He fell to the ground, my sword stuck in his stomach.

I landed harshly, about a few feet away from him. I was drained, but I knew I had to kill him.

I attempted to stand up, and he noticed. "You're still going?"He coughed out, heaving for breath.

I fell down again, causing more blood to spill around me. "W-what's your name..?"I groaned.

"My name? I lost the right to be called a name long ago.."He spoke in short bursts, blood spilling out of his wound faster.

"My name.. is Aki Hayashi..."I said, smiling at him. He smirked, and said,"Nice too meet cha, b-brat."

I felt faint, like I was about to fall asleep. The pain had dulled by now, sleep welcoming me with the arms of a old friend.

I laughed. "You- you could've been a grea- great man." I whispered.

I heard him snort before I fell asleep.

_Flashback Time_!!

I grinned at my mom. She was beautiful, red hair with the clearest blue eyes. Her name was Hana Uzumaki.

"Dearest, can you go grab me some water?"She said weakly. She had been sick for a few weeks. Father said that there was something wrong with the baby.

"Yea okaa-san!"I nodded happily. I went down the steps to grab her a water, my short legs stumbling a few times.

I grabbed a cup and carefully filled it with water. I was about to go upstairs when my father came down.

_Flashback END_

"Chakra depletion... Wound... Scar... Dangerous... Awake."Voices muttered above me.

I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like weights were on them. I mumbled something incoherent, and attempted to open my eyes again.

It hurt. Everything hurt. "Shh... Go back to sleep."A voice mumbled.

I felt warmth on my forehead, then every waking thought fell away.

The next time I woke up I could open my eyes. "B-bright."I rasped as my eyes were filled with a horrid, insanely bright color.

They laughed slightly, and I turned my head to look. The Hokage sat there.

My eyes widened, "Sorry Lord Hokage! I did not notice your presence!"I hastily apologized.

"It's alright, young one. Do you know where you are?"He said, looking at me.

I glanced around, and seeing white and a medical kunochi run by, I took a wild guess. "A.. a hospital?"

"Yes. The reason why I'm here is because you ended up killing the former anbu, Eagle, from the Iwa nin."He suddenly took a serious turn.

"He- he was an anbu?!"I gasped.

"Yes, he was. You're getting a field promotion to Jonin after you get out of the hospital."He stood up and left.

"Wait.. Hokage-sama? Can I have my sensei, Kushina, Minato, and Kakashi here?"

"I'll notify them. Goodbye Aki-chan."

"Bye."I groaned. My head hurt. He.. the guy I fought was an anbu. Iwa anbu. How the hell was I able to win against him?

Mother... If only you were here now. You'd be so proud of me, and you'd be happy with my new family.

Father, if you were here you could've let me and my little brother train for far longer than I have.

If only..

My thoughts were interrupted with the door to my room bursting open. I jolted, looking around for anything to throw, keep them away.

I looked into the doorway, and for a second I was back in the battle, the Iwa nin in front of me. Then it cleared, and Kushina was there.

"Kushina-san?" I rasped. She quickly handed me water.

"You are such an idiot dattebane! I can't believe you almost died on me, you- you aren't allowed to die,"Kushina sobbed,"Not while you're still young. "

I smiled lightly, even though I didn't want to. "Kushina-san, don't worry. I'm alright now. But hey, where's Kakashi and Minato?"

Kushina wiped at her eyes. "I beat them here. They should be up soon."

As if summoned, Kakashi and Minato appeared. "Hey Aki-chan. You feeling good?"Minato smiled.

Kakashi stepped inside and walked over to me. As he got closer, I could see hurt, anger, and worry in his eyes. He usually wasn't so emotional.

He pulled a chair up, rested his head on the bed, and fell asleep. I looked over to Minato with a confused expression.

"His teammate, Obito, died. So did another one, but that's not the point right now. He's exhausted mentally and emotionally." Minato said with downcasted eyes.

"And, on the way here, Aki-chan... Um, we'd like you to live with Kakashi-kun. You're the closest to him, and me and Minato are moving in with each other."Kushina admitted sheepishly.

I felt my heart stop. They're basically kicking me out, so I can go live with someone I barely know?

"Oh.. okay! I'll live with Kakashi-san, and you live with Minato-san!"I give a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you, Aki-chan! Dattebane!" Kushina smiled happily. Minato looked down at her, grinning.

I spent a week in the hospital. I didn't see my sensei, they said that he wasn't likely to wake up until next week.

Kushina arrived at my door with Kakashi. "We've already moved your stuff in with Kakashi! You just need to get there, okay?"

"Okay."I said, smiling lightly. The gloves on my hands looked blood-stained and torn for a second, but this happens. All the time.

"Let's go, Kakashi."I said, walking down the hallway with him by my side. He didn't say anything, like he usually does.

When we arrived at his house, I noticed Minato and Kushina were already there.

"We're going to hang out with you guys until dinner, okay?"Minato said.

Kakashi nodded, and so did I. But when I walked in, I looked around the place.

It was nicer than Kakashi.

"Ouch."Kakashi's voice teased.

"Whoops did I say that out loud?"I said.

"Yeah. I'm hurt." Kakashi looked forward again, and Kushina started dinner.

Kakashi took me down a hallway to the left. "Back here is my room and MY bathroom. On the opposite side is your room." He said.

I noticed a third door, but I didn't comment.

Half an hour later of Kakashi showing me through out the house, Kushina let us know that dinner was ready.

We both walked to the kitchen, and noticed Minato laughing. "Kushina, why trick them? It's been ready for five minutes.."

Kushina giggled. And I knew then why they had decided to move me in with Kakashi. They loved each other, and wanted to be alone sometimes.

Me and Kakashi sat down at the table. "Thank you for the food!" We said, then I broke my chopsticks and started to eat.

Once I had finished, I noticed Kushina gave both me and Kakashi a smaller portion than usual. I looked over at Kakashi, and he nodded.

They left quickly, and both me and Kakashi headed for bed. But I couldn't sleep. There was no window in my room.

I silently got up and went to the living room. There was a window there, so I sat at the window and watched the stars.

It was amazing, but before I knew it, Kakashi was shaking me awake. "Hey dummy. Why are you on my window?"

I grinned lazily and jumped off, dodging Kakashi. "Let's hurry, I'll make some breakfast." He said.

I drooled at the thought of his grilled fish. "I can make some rice!"I volunteered.

He sighed and nodded. But we had fun cooking. The breakfast was delicious and the house smelled amazing.

**_Hey guys! Literally has above 2k words! I think I'm slowly increasing the words per chapter, but I don't think I'll go above 4k or even 5k. It'll probably stay around 1-3k._**

**_I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Some peaceful times before shit goes down lol_**

**_Have an amazing sun or star hour!_**


End file.
